


oh don't you dare look back; just keep your eyes on me

by Jozxyqk



Category: London Spy
Genre: Alex hates being an omega, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Danny is sweet and understanding, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Gratuitous Smut, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Porn with Feelings, no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5410187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jozxyqk/pseuds/Jozxyqk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I'll help you. I've wanted to... I've thought about you in heat. I'll take care of you, I'll make love to you through it, I'll knot you so well, Alex."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh don't you dare look back; just keep your eyes on me

**Author's Note:**

> Sigh. Here is the first part of the omegaverse fic. Because I am awful. It kind of ends on a cliffhanger of sorts, because I decided to split it into two chapters. But yeah. Hopefully no one will hate me for this.
> 
> Title from Shut Up & Dance by Walk the Moon, which incidentally is going to be the first dance at my brother's upcoming wedding and I have no idea how I will keep a straight face during it after this.

"Here, luv." 

Danny places the ice bucket on the coffee table with an audible clank and hands Alex a frosted flute of champagne. Alex looks up at him from where he's sitting on the sofa and nods his thanks. He's just built a quite spectacular blaze in the massive fireplace, and the light from is flickering on his face. He's beautiful - but he looks pinched, distracted, pale, and Danny feels an uneasy twist in his stomach. 

He's been looking forward to this for weeks. Arranged it all as a surprise - a cottage on the Isle of Skye that belongs to his godparents John and Fiona, whom, in many ways, are good to him like his blood relatives have never been. He paid them a discounted price and extra to stock the fridge with anything and everything he and Alex might need for far longer than the weekend. Danny doesn't want any distractions, doesn't want to have to get back in the car and drive twenty five miles to the nearest tiny village with an overpriced corner shop for bread or booze. John and Fiona were always generous, and they've outdone themselves.

Danny and Alex had taken a flight from Gatwick early this morning. They'd spent the night at Alex's flat before - it's closer to the tube. Danny hadn't wanted to get out of bed and Alex had been flustered because his laptop battery hadn't arrived via the Amazon Prime delivery man at the time his text had informed him it would, but they finally clattered out of the door and made the check-in in plenty of time. Danny loves flying. Alex doesn't, and when they went for breakfast in a posh bar in the airport, he ordered a Screwdriver with his eggs Benedict. Danny had a pint of plastic fizzy cider and a full English and volunteered to drive the hire car when they land in Scotland so Alex could drink on the plane to calm his nerves. Alex had a whiskey that came in a preposterous tiny bottle, and then another one, and buried his delightful shapely nose in a Hilary Mantel book, barely speaking the entire flight. Danny didn't mind. He read his own Neil Gaiman novel and held Alex's hand. Alex was still quiet on the drive to Skye. He wound all the windows down and pulled his knees up to his chest. The freezing Scottish wind blew all through the car and Danny smoked half a pack of Mayfair menthols during the drive.

He hopes Alex isn't going to be ill. Of course, Danny will take care of him and wait on him hand and foot if he is, but he has quite a bit planned for this weekend. Walks in the snow, which he knows Alex will love, and freezing picnics by the beautiful lake just by the cottage. He'll bring hot toddy in a thermos to warm their hands.

Alex takes a sip of champagne, looking pained. Danny takes the dripping bottle of champagne and pours his own glass. Sits down beside Alex and touches his shoulder. He knows it's daft, but he's worried. Perhaps Alex doesn't like it here. Perhaps he's realising this was a horrible mistake and he's dreading the prospect of spending all weekend alone with Danny.

"Are you okay?" he asks softly. It seems the best way of asking what's wrong.

Alex nods, but looks uncertain. His hand is splayed over his stomach as if it hurts him. Despite the fire, it's not terribly warm in the cottage yet (Danny turned on the heating when they arrived less than an hour ago; it hasn't had time to warm the place through) but Alex has stripped off his soft navy jumper and is sitting there in just his heather-grey t-shirt. He takes another sip of champagne. The look on his face is similar to the one he wore when they met for the second time, when Danny had given back his plastic bottle. Like he's trying to figure something out. And then the colour drains from his face with alarming suddenness.

Alex puts the champagne flute down so quickly, some of the liquid slops over the side and puddles on the table. It's so unlike him to be careless. He gets up, stepping quickly over to where they've left their bags, and starts tearing though his belongings like a madman. Danny is so shocked, he doesn't react for a moment - just watches, open-mouthed as Alex turns his bag upside down. Neatly folded clothes and his laptop battery still in it's Jiffy bag are thrown haphazardly onto the floor. It's completely out of character.

Alex is so pale when he turns around and this time Danny does react, getting up and walking over to him, genuinely concerned that Alex is about to faint. Alex backs away a few steps, his socked foot getting tangled in the sleeve of a shirt.

"My suppressants," he gulps. And suddenly it all makes sense.

They've been together eight months. A healthy omega goes through a heat every two months, but Alex has been taking suppressants since Danny met him. They've talked about this so many times. Just as Alex worries about Danny's smoking habit, Danny is concerned about Alex's biology. Alex hates the fact that he is an omega, the helplessness that comes with going into heat, and he's been on the suppressants for almost six years now without a gap. Most omegas who take suppressants give their body a break every year or so, because suppressing heats consecutively makes the next one, when it comes, all the stronger. They've made love countless times now, and Danny has to admit he's given in to his Alpha urges and fantasised about Alex in heat - increasingly often as they've become closer. He's insisted that Alex needs to take a break eventually. It's strongly discouraged by doctors for omegas to take suppressants for such a long period of time, if nothing else. Alex tentatively said he'd be open to allowing himself a heat now he has Danny - but he hasn't had one in so long, and he's terrified of the idea. Which is why he's swaying before Danny now, hands going up to his face and covering his mouth in horror.

"We forgot them." Danny states, and Christ, he can _see_ the white pill packet on Alex's bedside cabinet. He'd been so concerned about his laptop battery and Danny had been flinging his clothes on with five minutes to get to the tube and bloody hell, how stupid can you get? He wants to hug Alex, but he can't - contact with an Alpha at this point will only speed up the onset of his heat. Alex doesn't have long until he's reduced to a panting lustful mess. 

"I'm sorry," he says, "Look, come outside for a moment. Get some air." 

He opens the front door, stepping aside and letting Alex pass into the bitter air. There's snow starting to fall in the air and Danny feels his Alpha instincts taking over. He hasn't been with an omega in heat for years - he's small and slight, and people generally mistake him for an omega himself. Omegas prefer larger, stronger Alphas when they're in heat. Before Alex, Danny was often approached by Alphas when he was out, but for the most part, his sexual partners for the last few years have been betas, along with the odd omega who wasn't in heat. The scent is unfamiliar, but he realises he can smell it on Alex now, and in fact he's been able to since this morning. He can't deny that it's delicious, and he's becoming more and more aware of it. The need to touch and stroke and possess Alex is already very strong but he backs away, letting Alex lean heavily on the porch rail as he starts to pant with panic or the onset of heat, Danny can't tell which.

He thinks about offering to drive and get some more suppressants, but it's too late for that. By the time he got back, Alex would be helpless with it and the pills would have no effect. There's nothing in the world that can stop a heat once it's at this stage - the stage of fever, feeling unsettled and stomach cramps. As if on cue, Alex doubles over, his eyes screwed shut, clutching himself. Danny wants so hold him so badly. He makes himself stay where he is and offers comfort in the form of words.

"It's okay," he says carefully. "Alex? I know this isn't what we planned. But this is going to be fine. We can stay here until your heat's over, I'll call Fiona. We have enough food, they stocked the fridge. I'll help you. I've wanted to... I've thought about you in heat. I'll take care of you, I'll make love to you through it, I'll knot you so well, Alex."

Alex moans at that, his arms wrapped around his body as if to hold himself together. His eyes are wet as he looks at Danny pleadingly. 

"I need..." he says plaintively. "I didn't want this. It's so undignified and humiliating. I didn't want you to see me like this."

"You're beautiful." Danny says quietly, "You don't know how beautiful you are like this."

"Sweating and groaning and begging for you already?" Alex says, and there's a real note of bitterness in his voice. Not directed at Danny, but at his own biology. Danny's heart constricts. It must be awful, for someone like Alex, someone so fastidious and austere, to be an omega. To be reduced to a writhing mess of hormones, unable to control his body.

"Yes," Danny confirms. "Do you want me to keep away until...?" He trails off, unsure how to finish that sentence. Until he can't anymore, is what he means. Or until Alex can't. But Alex whimpers and shakes his head.

"God, no, please. I need you." 

And there's no way Danny could resist that, not even if Alex wasn't over there smelling so bloody wonderful. He steps close, going up on his toes to wrap his arms around Alex, who melts against him, sighing and leaning his forehead on Danny's shoulder. He's burning up, skin so hot to the touch and Danny strokes his sweaty hair. He guides Alex back inside the cottage, leading him to the fire and pushes to coffee table off to the side so Alex can lie down on the sheepskin rug in front of it. Alex strips off his shirt and drapes it over the arm of the couch, curls up and holds out his hand to pull Danny down to him.

"Are you wet?" Danny asks, pulling off his own jumper and t-shirt at the same time and joining him on the floor. He already knows the answer. Alex has been getting wet at least since they were out on the porch. Danny could smell it on him, smell it soaking through his boxers. But he asks anyway, wanting to give Alex back some of his control. At least for now. Alex squirms uncomfortably, blushing, nods. Danny feels heat coil in his loins. Alex groans in frustration, grabbing for Danny's hands and pulling them to his chest. Skin-on-skin contact with an Alpha will soothe an omega in heat, and Alex's relief shows on his face as Danny strokes his chest with open palms, brushing the pads of his thumbs over his nipples. Danny moves between his legs, spreading them and unbuttoning Alex's jeans, sliding them down along with his boxers. Now, he can smell the slick and his mouth waters, leaning down as Alex kicks the jeans off and kissing him soundly.

Alex is so breathless, clinging to Danny and grinding his stiff cock up against him, and Danny has to take a moment to collect himself, because this is _Alex_. In heat. Alex has always been wanton in bed, ever since the first time Danny made love to him. He's needy, hungry, vocal and desperate, as if he's making up for lost time, but this is something else.

Supporting himself on his elbow as he continues to kiss Alex's mouth, Danny strokes down his body, palms his prick briefly and then dips between his cheeks to touch his opening. Alex's whole body shakes and he _bites_ at Danny's mouth, a high noise in the back of his throat. 

"God, you're already soaking," Danny sighs, rubbing over the silky, hot skin, dipping the tip of his finger in. "It's so fucking sexy, Alex..."

Alex moans, shakes his head, hiding his face in Danny's shoulder and pushes against Danny's hand. His cock is leaking everywhere, all over his stomach, and Danny wants to lick it all up. He tells himself they don't have to rush this. Of course, it won't be long before Alex needs him to go quick and hard, but they have at least three days of this ahead. Probably longer, since Alex hasn't had a heat in such a long time. He can do everything he wants, everything Alex asks of him. So he teases slightly, because Alex isn't in the full throes of the heat yet, he's not mindless with need for Danny's knot. Instead of slipping his fingers in like Alex obviously wants him to, he grips Alex's steel-hard prick instead and _slowly_ strokes him up and down.

"Danny," Alex groans, "I'm close!" 

He sounds surprised, and Danny wonders exactly how long it's been since his last heat, but it hardly matters now. He grins, kisses Alex again and swallows the moan Alex lets go into his mouth and a moment later, warm wetness spills over his fingers to puddle and swirl with the pre-cum already coating Alex's belly. It's incredibly sexy. Danny's been concentrating so much on Alex, on making him comfortable, that he's barely noticed his own arousal - but now he's painfully aware of it. His cock is aching-hard in his jeans, leaking almost as much as Alex's, and throbbing at the base where his knot will form when he's inside Alex.

Inside Alex. His Alex, in heat, slick and begging. Fuck.

His head spins and he can feel Alex trembling against him, hear his little whimpers and moans and he hurts - actually _hurts_ with the need to be inside him. Alex grabs at Danny's hand, dragging it back between his legs and pressing, pressing his fingers to his entrance. A gush of slick spills over Danny's hand as he slides two fingers inside, not hesitating any more, which is good because Alex makes a delighted sound of relief and looks up at him with those incredible eyes.

"I'm not made of glass, Danny," he sighs, and then, very quietly, "Fuck me - god, I need it so badly..."

"Are my fingers enough?" Danny asks teasingly, knowing they're not, but that even now Alex is too polite to actually ask for his cock, for his knot. He won't force it, although he'd love to hear Alex say those words. Alex shakes his head emphatically even as he rocks down, fucking himself on Danny's fingers and god, it's incredible. He's silken and molten hot inside, slick running from his entrance in thick rivulets. He's getting more wanton, more desperate, whimpers increasingly high-pitched as Danny fucks him with his fingers. Danny has to press his palm against his cock and rut into it through his jeans for some relief. He growls low in his throat, all predatory and quintessentially Alpha, and Alex moans in submission. Danny can actually feel the muscles inside him relaxing like butter, preparing his body to be knotted.

Alex is still holding his wrist, tight enough to be painful, riding his hand. He hisses Danny's name and reaches for him with his other hand, fumbling to unzip his jeans and pull his cock out. Danny shushes him, strokes his hectically hot face. 

"I want you inside me," Alex whispers, "I want your knot, until you can't hold back anymore and you come - Danny!"

And his eyes close and he moans unashamedly - mouth wide open as he comes again, unexpectedly and powerfully and Danny is so enamoured of the surprised look on his face. It's adorable and fucking hot and he loves how Alex reacts to his own words. Alex so rarely says anything dirty, but when he does - it's spectacular and it seems to turn him on just as much as it does Danny.

"Open your mouth," Danny growls, withdrawing his wet fingers from Alex's body so he can rip off his jeans and fling them carelessly away. He doesn't care if they go in the fire, right now he feels like he'll never need trousers again. He looks into Alex's eyes and slides his tongue between Alex's parted lips before sealing their mouths together. His hands are everywhere, grasping at Alex's arse, spreading him, fingers skidding on his slick - god, there's so much of it. He's never been with an omega so wet, who's come so fast. Alex is rutting up against him, Danny can feel his hole flexing, inviting him in. 

"Fuck," Danny moans, "You want it so bad."

Alex whimpers in agreement and Danny finally gets his own boxers off. They get caught on his ankle and he ignores them, taking hold of his prick and stroking himself for a moment just to calm himself down. Danny is really quite well-endowed for an Alpha of his slender frame and in the past, he's had to spend a long time making Alex wet before he can slide inside him without any pain. Clearly that isn't going to be a problem this time. 

Alex looks down at him, looks at his cock, and licks his lips. Danny's pretty sure he doesn't realise he's doing it, but it makes his stomach roll and his balls tighten deliciously. 

"I'll give it to you," he breathes. "How do you want it?"

"Now," Alex gasps, "And hard."


End file.
